dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
G.NA
Perfil thumb|306px *'Nombre artístico:' G.NA. *'Nombre real:' Gina Choi. *'Nombre real (coreano):' 최지나 / Choi Ji Na. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, MC, Actriz Ocasional. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 13 de Septiembre de 1987. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Edmonton. Alberta. Canadá. *'Estatura:' 170cm. *'Peso:' 48kg. *'Signo del Zodiacal:' Virgo. *'Nombre fanclub:' G.NI (Genie). *'Agencia:' CUBE Entertainment (La misma de 4minute, B2ST / BEAST, BTOB, Trouble Maker, y Roh Ji Hoon.) Biografia Originalmente ella era la lider de un grupo llamado 5Girls compuesto por UEE de After School, Kim Yoo Bin de Wonder Girls, Ji Won de SPICA, Jeon Hyo Sung de Secret, pero este grupo no tuvo oportunidad de poder debutar ya que su empresa en ese entonces (Good Entertainment) quebró antes de que las chicas pudiesen debutar. Cada una después se fue a diferentes compañías. G.NA, se fue a CUBE Entertainment y comenzó como bailarína, se la puede ver como parte del cuadro de baile de Kim Hyun A en su single en solitario Change junto con Yong Jun Hyung. G.NA finalmente debutó como solista en 2010. Lanzó su primer mini album el 15 de Julio del ese mismo año, titulado "Draw G's First Breath". Dramas *Respond 1997 - (tvN - 2012) Capitulo 15 Cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows - (SBS - 2012) ''cameo Videos Musicales *King Kong Shower - Fresh Boys *Golden Lady - Lim Jeong Hee *Count On Me - Lee Ki Chan *10 points out of 10 - 2PM *Hyuna - Change (Como bailarina) Programas de TV *The Romantic & Idol(temporada 2)(tvN-2013) *Music on top (JTBC,2012) *Shinhwa broadcast (2012) * Weekly Idol Discografia 'Album' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Album Internacional' Temas para Dramas *''Tell Me Now tema para The Thousandth Man (2012) *''Cause You Are My Man ''tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Kiss Me tema para Playful Kiss (2010) Premios Colaboraciones *Be Alright- 2012 희망로드大장정 (Road For Hope) OST Part 1. Yoseob , Gayoon , G.NA y Chang Sub. *G.NA and Sanchez 22.12.2012 "Beautiful Day " Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' United Cube. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' G.Ni (Genie) *'Educación:' Escuela secundaria Fraser Heights. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés (nativo) y Coreano. *'Personalidad:' Es una chica bastante reservada a primera vista. Le cuesta entrar en confianza al comienzo, sin embargo cuando se logra conocerla realmente, es bastante divertida, bromista, abierta y sobre todo suele preocuparse mucho por las personas a quienes quiere. Es sencilla y le incomoda la gente que suele creerse superior a los demás. Es sincera, carismática, inteligente y suele mantener la calma aún cuando las cosas le desagradan, sabe levantarse y continuar ante cualquier obstáculo. *'Defectos:' Es bastante terca y muchas veces no se la puede convencer de otra cosa, suele guardarse sus penas para ella sola. *'Cantantes favoritos': Mariah Carey y Tasha. *Vivió en Canadá durante 17 años. *Fue bailarina de Hyuna para el video "Change". *Quiere tener dos hijos y dos hijas. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y G.Na quedo en el 17° lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki e IU, Jang Geun Suk, Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Yong Hwa, Hwang Jung Eum, Leeteuk, UEE, T.O.P, Taecyeon, Im Yoon Ah, Jo Kwon, Sandara Park, Goo Ha Ra y Shin Dong Hee. *Ama sonreir y mirar por la ventana las cosas que suceden. *Se le ha cuestionado acerca del tamaño de sus pechos pero ella afirmó que su copa D es natural. *Le gusta el volleyball. *Le gusta vestirse con ropa cómoda cuando canta o baila, pero al momento de salir suele arreglarse bastante bien. *El dia 13 de Diciembre del 2011 se realizo "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; este fue el segundo concierto de K-Pop en Latinoamerica. El primero fue de Wonder Girls en México en el 2009 *Es cercana a Hyuna de 4minute y CL de 2NE1. *En una revista reveló que su miembro favorito del grupo B2ST es Doo Joon. *Canto junto a Jung Yong Hwa la cancion I'll Back Off So You Can *Según un portal web la ''PRÓXIMA G.NA sería Hyorin debido a sus atributos físico, su personalidad y talento, ya que son muy similares sus estilos *Está participando en el programa Romantic & Idol . * Enlaces *Web Oficial G.NA *Web Oficial G.NA en España *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Canal de Youtube *Twitter Galeria Videos thumb|left|298px|I'll Back Off So You Can Live thumb|right|298px|Black & White thumb|left|295px|I Already Miss You thumb|right|298px|Top girl thumb|left|295px|Banana thumb|right|295px|2HOT Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KPresentador